Perversion
by RavenRosebud
Summary: Harry is caught in a compromising position and has to make a deal with Filch. Warning: contains foot fetish and masturbation.


Title: Perversion  
Author: RavenRosebud  
Pairing: Filch/Harry, Harry/Snape (fantasy)  
Rating: R  
Summery: Harry gets caught by Filch and has to make a deal.  
Warning: Masturbation and foot fetish  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong to my queen JK Rowling.  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
  
Edit: So far the people who have read this have had the same reaction so I am adding a new warning.  
Warning: This story has the ability to cause the reader to go "ewwww". You have been warned, now go read it anway.  
  
Argus Filch had waited for a moment like this for six years. The boy was in so much trouble. He was under his thumb now and Filch could do whatever he wanted to him. There was no way Potter would go to the Headmaster about unfair treatment, he wouldn't want his little secret to be out.  
  
Filch couldn't think of a more embarrassing moment to be caught. There he sat in all his naked glory. In his right hand was his cock still hard even though his body was trembling with fear.   
  
In all his years at Hogwarts Filch had of course heard of this room. He had never been able to find the door to the Room of Requirement until tonight. The look on Potter's face when he had swung the door open had been worth the wait.  
  
He looked around the room taking in the full extent of the boy's perversity. The room appeared to be an exact replica of the Potions classroom. On the desk were Snape's missing shampoo and body lotion. Filch could only assume that the lubricant Potter was using was one of them.  
  
On the floor surrounding Potter were more of Snape's missing property. The boy was sitting on what appeared to be the cloak that had been reported stolen last Christmas. Wrapped around his neck was a Slytherin scarf and what was in his mouth was the most disturbing of all. Potter was biting down on one of Snape's socks.  
  
Filch rubbed his hands together grinning at all of the wonderful ideas that popped into his head. "My, my we are in trouble." Potter seemed to shrink down at the sound of his voice. Filch stepped closer until the toe of his shoes touched Potter's outstretched leg. "Whatever shall I do with this lovely bit of information? I think Professor Snape would like to know what has been happening to his possessions, don't you Potter?"  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide at just what Snape would do with that information. Somehow he didn't think they would be acting out any of his fantasies.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I could perhaps be convinced not to tell anyone of this unfortunate incident."  
  
Potter swallowed hard and looked up into Filch's face. There was no way he would survive anyone finding out about this. With his eyes squeezed shot he nodded his head.  
  
"Take off my boots." Potter reached out a shaky hand and untied the laces on Filch's worn out boots. "Take that filthy sock out of your mouth and put your tongue to some use."  
  
Harry hesitated. He pulled the sock out of his mouth and looked up for further directions. "My foot, boy. Lick my foot."  
  
A very odd sensation started in the pit of his stomach as he positioned himself. The first taste of him was salty and there was a hint of the leather that the boots had been made of.  
  
"Very good, Potter." Filch's voice was husky and Harry found himself getting a bit of satisfaction knowing he had caused it. He continued to lick, dragging his tongue from the tip of the toes to the man's boney ankle.  
  
He risked another glance up and saw that Filch had closed his eyes. Potter stopped for a moment and then stuck his tongue in between the small gap between the first two toes. He wiggled it a bit and heard Filch moan.  
  
The room suddenly had a musky smell to it. Potter looked up again and saw a wet spot forming on the front of Filch's trousers. He could not believe he had just made a man come by licking his feet.  
  
Filch came back to himself and glared down at the boy. "You keep your mouth shut and so will I." He bent down, picked up his boots and stormed out of the room.  
  
Harry sat for a moment going over what had just happened. After a quick check of himself he realized the situation must not have been too horrible. He grabbed Snape's sock and wrapped it around his hardness. Squeezing down hard he resumed fantasy number five; detention with spanking.


End file.
